kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts: Foul Remembrance
"What happens in mind... can effect reality.." ~ Main tagline Kingdom Hearts: Foul Remembrance is a story made by Kiarichan. It takes place in Sora's dreams and in flashbacks during KHII and KH, hence the name "foul remembrance". It is made for the Nintendo Wii and the Microsoft Xbox 360. It is set to release on Ocober 12, 2011 in Japan and January 24, 2012 in America. It's sequel is Kingdom Hearts: Symphony of Broken Hearts. Characters The Rebellion *Xid- Di- Plants ❀ *Xaslamach- Malachas- Darkness ✦ *Xerena- Areen- Sound ♪ *Zaxer- Arez- Summons ♅ *Xaed- Ade- Fire *Amarex- Marae- Air ☫ *Iopex- Epio- Animals ♘ *Rixa- Ari- Rocks/Gems Key-bearers *Aqua *Sora *Kairi *Riku *Fate Other *Noctiri *Harlee *Marluxia *Terexala *Tira Support Characters *Shalua Rui *Vaan *Sonic the Hedgehog *Sly Cooper *Miku Hatsune *Simba *Jack Skellington *Krystal *Firestar *Ariel *Hope Estheim *Tron *Alice *Panty and Stocking *Sai Takishima Antagonists *Hyruia *Plagiarist XIII *Heartless *Nobodies *Demons *Devils Worlds Radiant Garden *Stella Nox Fleuret *Leon *Cloud Strife *Yuffie Kisagari *Aerith Gaunsberg *Cid Highwind *The Gullwings *Tifa Lockheart Holy Arxaith *Rydia Fifth Hope *Shalua Rui *Shelke Rui *Vincent Valentine *Millia *Shekal Valley of Four *Vibeke *Hope Esthiem *Trikina *Uncinia Graveyard of Dreams *Time *Life *Fate *Oerba Yun Fang *Noctis Lucis Caelum *Marluxia Grand Surbia Underland *White Queen *Red Queen *Alice *Chesire Cat *The Mad Hatter *Bandersnatch *JubJub Bird *Absulum Antlantica *Ariel *Sabatian *Flounder *Ursela Castle Oblivion Remains *Plagiarist XIII Dimemsion 0.12 *Krystal *Fox McCloud *Falco Lombardi *Lucy Hare Destiny Islands *Selphie *Wakka *Tidus *Olette *Hayner *Pence *Genesis Rhapsidos *Oreba Dia Vanille Hyrule *Link *Navi *Zelda/Sheik *Ganondorf *Lightning Farron Arygon *The Overlord *Plither *Serent *Spirit of Lighting *Spirit of Flame *Spirit of Water *Spirit of Earth Earth *Sly Cooper *Carmelita Montoya Fox *Murphy *Bentley *Penelope *Clockwerk *Clock-la *Constable Neyla Mobius *Sonic the Hedgehog *Shadow the Hedgehog *Silver the Hedgehog *Amy Rose *Eggman *Knuckles the Echidna *Tails "Miles" Prower *Julie-Su *Mighty the Armadillo *Cosmo the Seedrian Audio City *Miku Hatsune *Gumi Megpoid *Kaito *Neru Akita *Gakupo Kamui *Haku *Meiko *Kittyler Rio *Iroha Nekomura *Miku Zatsune *Luka Megurine *Rin and Len Kagamine Pride Lands *Simba *Nala *Scar's Setiment *Lulu Halloween Town *Jack Skellington *The Mayor *Sally *Dr. Finkelstein *Oogie Boogie *Lock, Shock, and Barrel Great Woods *Firestar *Bluestar's ghost Space Paranoids *Tron *MCP *Commander Sark Realm of Darkness Toontown *Flippy *Cogs Paris *Remmy Story Radiant Garden When Sora, Riku, and Kairi leave Destiny Islands to visit Radiant Garden, they find out even more chaos is brewing. Strange hybrids of heartless, unversed, and nobodies are attacking the different worlds. Fighting their way to the town, they meet a person a Orginazation XIII coat. Sora tried to attack the person and the hood fell of of their head. A girl with long, green hair and strange markings under her eyes looked at them. She asked who they were, and Sora asked the same thing. The girl stated that she was Xid, rank I in The Rebellion. She told Sora to tell her who he was. Sora said he was the key bearer. Xid smiled as sword-type things came out of her hands, and said she wanted to see how powerful the key bearer was. She fought against all three of them and almost won. At her defeat she smiled while saying "Finally, a good key bearer". She walked away then suddenly fell to the ground. Kairi ran up to her and felt her pulse "She's still alive, but badly ingured. we should take her to the gummi ship since we did this to her." Riku and Sora begrudgingly agreed. Riku carried her back to the ship, And they layed her in the back where there was a bed. Kairi took care of her while she was out cold. After some time Xid woke up. She looked around and saw Kairi asleep on the floor. Xid slowly got up and tried to get to the door without waking anyone up. She got outside and tried to get to her hideout. But the three of them heard her and followed her to the hideout. When they got there, Xid noticed them and the rest of the rebellion came to help her. Sora and com. fought all of them to gain their respect. After getting past the six nobodies willing to fight, excluding Amarex, they gained the their respect and were allowed in The Hideout. Xid and Xaslamach explained what they were trying to do. Sora and comp. agreed to help the nobodies, and they set out on their adventure... Underland When the party arrives at Underland, they meet Alice. She was running away from the Bandersnatch and the Red Queen's knights. They decided to help Alice rid the land of evil, and she joins the party. They faught off most of the troops, but they kept on coming and so soon enough, they fell and were captured by the knights. Brought to the Red Queen's dungeon, soon to loose their heads, the party was hopeless. Soon though, Xid and Zaxer were able to trick a guard and so they got out. After a bit of running and hiding, the party ran into the Knave of Hearts. He stopped them and a boss fihgt started. For more info, see Knave of Hearts (Boss). I will be adding more soon. i'm still working on the Story! :P Opening The opening song is the mixture of the english and japanese "Simple and Clean". Part One Xid is seen standing on beach. She turns around smiles. For a split second, you can see Di. She puts her arms, flips backwards, and vines come out of her palms. Mid-flip, she turns into Noctiri, who shoots out waves of telekonesis powers, which curl on the end. The curls turn into the spirals on Amarex's spear. She looks up and a tear falls from her eye. It lands on the ground and turns into a flame. From the flame comes Xaed, who takes out her whip and cracks it, leaving a trail of smoke. The trail of smoke becomes a black sword, which Xaslamach is holding. He puts the sword upwards and a huge mass of darkness come from it. He turns into Zaxer, who holds her book upwards and a black dragon comes from it. It flies away and Iopex jumps on it. She then throws a spear, which turns into an arrow in Rixa's bow. He shoots it, and the air currents from it turns into the Mytheri that Xerena is holding. She throws it, and it turns into a keyblade. Four others come out from it and Sora, Kairi, Riku, Aqua, and Fate appear, holding the keyblades. Part Two Magical power comes from the keyblades, forming a mirror of magic. Xid appears infront of it and puts her fingertip against it. In the mirror is Di. The rest of the Rebellion, Marluxia, and Teraxela all flash by, seeing their others. A tear falls from Xid's cheek and lands on Marluxia's crystal. It glows and the aura allows you to see Time, Fate, and Life's faces. He throws a spear made of vines. The spear turns into a long walkway. The whole cast of main characters start running away from hordes of Hyrui, Heartless, and Nobodies. Miku Hatsune appears and slams her sword onto the ground, creating a huge shockwave. She then turns into Alice. Alice turns around smiles, and dissapears. The party keeps on running. Aqua then turns around and shoots a magic power from her keyblade. Jack Skellington catches the magic and hurls it at the enemies. Weapons Keyblades *Fate *Aqua *Sora *Kairi *Riku Staffs *Zaxer *Aqua *Xid Claws *Xid *Firestar Swords *Miku Hatsune *Xaslamach *Alice Guns *Iopex *Harlee *Shalua Rui *Krystal Spears *Amarex *Krystal Mytheri *Xerena Quills *Zaxer *Sonic the Hedgehog (real quills) Whips *Xaed Bows and arrows *Rixa *Hope Esthiem Disks *Noctiri Scythes *Marluxia Category:Stories Category:Games